


8. Innocence

by orphan_account



Category: LM.C
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya finally loses his innocence. (super old fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	8. Innocence

I lay on the bed, a light blush covering my cheeks as my lover crawled over me, looking up into the other's eyes, almost black with arousal. I was nervous. This was the furthest we'd ever gone... you see... I'm a virgin... and not just with men... I've never had sex at all. You might find that a little surprising... after all I am almost thirty...

But it was true... The furthest I've ever gotten with anyone was a little harmless groping above the waist... until tonight.  
Tonight I just knew I was going to lose my innocence.

I didn't really mind... I trust my lover. I know he won't hurt me. But what happens after... will I feel any different? Or will everything just feel the same?

I let out a whimper as Aiji presses a lubricated finger inside of me. It's cold and he looks a little sheepish for forgetting to warm it.

"It's ok." I tell him, smiling to reassure him, gasping at the strange feelings as he then proceeded to thrust that finger in and out of my tight hole. It didn't hurt... it wasn't even that uncomfortable... a lot better than I thought it would be.  
Honestly I'd never even done this to myself when jerking off... my hand on my length was always enough for me.

Soon he adds another finger, leaning down to kiss me softly as it starts to sting a little, despite the gel easing the way. Then his fingers brush something and I moan, feeling my cock twitch from the sudden burst of pleasure. So I guess that's my prostate he touched huh?

I spread my legs a little wider as my mind starts to become a little cloudy from the pleasure. All too soon those fingers are gone though, and I whine at the loss, my lover laughing a little as I scowl at him. I see him about to open the condom packet and I bite my lip, reaching down to pull it away from him, throwing it on the bedside table.

"I want to feel you properly..." I tell him, and I can feel my cheeks heating up, knowing that I'm blushing. I know he loves it when I blush though, so I have no reason to get embarrassed by that reaction. He smiles happily and nods before grabbing the lube, slicking himself and using a hand to position the tip at my entrance.

My body tenses, and I bite my lip in anticipation, remembering that I have to relax or it'll hurt more. I take a few calming breaths and feel myself start to relax as he starts to push the blunt head into me, feeling the tight ring of muscle give way.  
I let out a small sob of pain, eyes closing as a few tears slip from them. Aiji apologises, telling me that it'll feel better soon. And I believe him, because I trust him. I feel him sliding in deeper, and shift a little against the uncomfortable intrusion, my body trying to push the other out.

He stills for a while once he's all in, and we're both panting. There's a strained expression on his face, I can tell he's having trouble not moving. I bite my already abused bottom lip once more as I rock my hips against him, letting him know that it's ok to move, that I'll be ok.

And that's what he does. He moves. And soon we're moving together, our pace increasing until I'm moaning and panting and asking for more. Harder. Deeper. The coil of heat and pressure in my lower stomach tightens more than ever before and I know I'm going to have a mind blowing orgasm.

I decide to experiment a little, squeezing my walls around him and almost giggling as he lets out a whimper, obviously getting close to his limit. I do it again and he looks at me with a lust filled expression. Now it's my turn to whimper... well... scream actually. In pleasure. He hits that spot from earlier, dead on. I see stars, my body arching up against the other, and I call out for more.

"Please! Aiji! A-aah... fuck... harder... ngh..." I pant franticly, my eyes screwed shut tightly against the overwhelming pleasure. I'm so close now, arms wrapped around the other's neck. We're kissing each other desperately, tongues rubbing against each other and teeth biting at sensitive skin. His mouth moves down to my neck, sucking and nipping. I'm going to have to wear a scarf for a while...

Suddenly I can't think anymore, screaming louder than ever before as I cum without warning, hot seed splashing out over my bare, quivering stomach, nails digging into the other's shoulders.

Aiji lets out a strangled sound as I tighten impossibly around him, forcing him to stop moving, the contractions bringing him to the edge quickly.

I can feel his cum filling me in short, sharp spurts. It's a weird feeling... but not at all unpleasant. In fact... I love it... I love it so much that once we've calmed down and gotten out breath back I refuse to let him move, wanting to keep him inside me forever.

This is when I realise... I don't feel physically any different than before... I mean... sure I'm tired and a little sore... but there's nothing... life changing. Not like I'd been expecting.

Aiji notices my confused expression and asks what's wrong. When I tell him he just laughs a little, making me pout as he tells me that he hadn't felt any different either. It's good to know I'm not faulty or something like that... not that I thought I was.

Slowly we both drift off to sleep, exchanging 'I love you's and holding each other close, still joined together.

But it's hell in the morning, when we have to pull apart. I'm sticky and sore and Aiji spends the whole morning sucking me off to make me feel better.

I'm glad I gave myself to him.


End file.
